


What If I Told You I Like You

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Drabble, F/M, Love Confession, damereycreations, damereycreationsweek, implied kisses, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: After the War against the Final Order, Poe and Rey become closer until finally one of them speaks their mind.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	What If I Told You I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> For DamereyCreations Week Day 3: Canon AU
> 
> Because I wanted them to kiss in TROS SO BAD. lol!
> 
> The painting that I made to go with this is on my tumblr, here is the link: [What If I Told You I Like You](https://brightboisterousbananas.tumblr.com/post/633148380093333504/for-damereycreations-week-day-3-title-what-if-i)
> 
> And this is the song that inspired the title, I listened to it alot when I was painting this: [Link Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZTEjjh7clE)

‘It’s beautiful.” Rey whispers, in awe of the valley below. 

From her perch on the bluffs, she sees the setting sun bursting with bright pink and orange, coloring the majestic sky. The Ocean twinkles and dances for her. It’s quiet except for the gentle waves or the occasional cry of a gull.

Nearby mountains rise from the water to challenge the height of the Sun. The beauty of Yavin IV is breathtaking; so green, so lush. A welcome contrast to the parched hell of Jakku. 

Beside her, Rey can feel Poe’s force signature pulsing, almost wildly. The orange of his flight suit is practically humming.

He’s nervous.

She turns to him, searching his eyes. “Why did you bring me here?”

He smiles and she nearly collapses from the shock of his handsome features lifting into a devastating grin. He takes a step closer. The sheer fabric of her sash wraps around their legs in the light breeze. 

Poe swallows.  _ He’s very nervous.  _ It’s not like him; he’s usually Mr. Confidence, always the one to speak up.

“I…” He falters, seemingly at a loss for words. 

Rey waits patiently, it must be important. She takes his hand as a comforting gesture, because his face looks tortured. Surely, she knows him well enough now so this type of touch is permissible. Since the war ended, they’ve become close. Spending more time together; sharing new ways to find peace after the storm. 

His warm fingers curl around hers and she watches his face lighten; he sets his jaw.

Meeting her eyes, his free hand comes to cup her cheek.

Her breath snags at the feeling; it’s tender and gentle. Never in the history of their friendship has Poe done anything so forward. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t dreamed of him doing something exactly like this. Her stomach swoops, and she holds very still, wishing this moment could expand and fill up her existence. 

His gaze is so warm and his eyes crinkle. He leans closer so his breath washes over her. “...What if I told you I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
